A user terminal used in a cellular communication system operates in either one of the states, a connected state or an idle state. The user terminal transmits and receives data (user data and a control signal) with a cell in the connected state. On the other hand, in the idle state, in order to prevent battery consumption, the user terminal regularly monitors a paging channel without exchanging the data.
Further, in order to transition to the connected state, the user terminal in the idle state needs to perform a random access procedure for a cell (see Non-Patent Literature 1, for example). The user terminal establishes synchronization with a cell by the random access procedure, and is assigned a terminal identifier that is an identifier of the user terminal in the cell. The user terminal transitioned to the connected state by the random access procedure becomes capable of exchanging the data with the cell.